


Death's Shadow

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Crazy, F/M, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Moths, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Lucille sang their lullaby to him. He knew that Edith thought he'd gone mad, but he truly cared not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Evanescence's - Even in Death.

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_  
_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_  
_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_  
_It leads me to where you lay_  
_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

* * *

Thomas had returned again to Allerdale Hall and the grounds where he had buried Lucille. Edith said she was dead, that Lucille was gone forever. He knew that she was wrong. After all, how could Lucille be gone when he saw her shadowy form with the corner of his eye ? She couldn't be.

A sudden wind tore apart the clouds revealing moonlight on bare earth, six months and no grass had yet grown, on the pale granite headstone that she lay beneath. Edith had pulled him away from Lucille's body. Of course, he remembered not wanting to leave her, he hadn't said he loved her enough, hadn't apologized enough. It'd been his inexperience that had done it. The house had groaned causing him to startle and the knife to go into her chest instead of just making a shallow cut. He'd just wanted to show her that he wasn't scared of her anymore.

His breath caught and his chest ached as he saw the soot black moth resting atop the stone. Her words so long ago about the boys' souls being bound to the moths echoed again in his ears. It must have happened with Lucille as well or else why would it be waiting for him here ? A smile formed on his lips when he held out his hand and she crawled onto his palm. 

* * *

_I will stay forever here with you_  
_My love_  
_The softly spoken words you gave me_  
_Even in death our love goes on_  
  
_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love_  
_But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love_  
_They don't know you can't leave me_  
_They don't hear you singing to me_

* * *

A few minutes later, he lay down on the master bed as Lucille flitted to land on his cheek. He still remembered when they'd sworn that oath. It hadn't been broken, no matter what she said. Even at this moment he still loved her more than Edith. Sometimes when he lay beside Edith, Lucille would sing their lullaby to him. He knew that Edith thought he'd gone mad, but he truly cared not at all. Anything, everything, to escape Death's shadow. Yes, he had left her once, but as long as he bred more moths she would be with him forever. Nothing could separate them now.


End file.
